Purpose For Life
by Midorishi Seki
Summary: Dua bulan sudah berlalu dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun ada banyak yang berusaha mengganggu hubungan ini. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan Xerxes dan Sharon ? Kritik dan saran harap diberi :D
1. Beginning

**MINNA! I'M BACK! **Akhirnya jadi juga ini fict XD

Yah seperti biasa ini fict itu **gaje, OOC, abal, typo, dll.**

Mohon dimaafkan ya segala kesalahan Midori, 'kan bentar lagi lebaran XD

**Minal Aidzin wal Fa 'idzin **minnaaa~

.

Nah, hope you enjoy it :D

**Disclaimer: **Seperti biasa, chara original punya **Jun Mochizuki**, aku cuma minjem chara doang(tapi belom bilang)/digebuk massal. Yang kupunya cuma imajinasi berlebih XD

* * *

><p><strong>PURPOSE FOR LIFE part 1<strong>

**(c) Midorishi Seki**

_Xerxes Break & Sharon Rainsworth_

**.**

**.**

"A..ampuuun!", pekik seorang remaja laki-laki. Wajahnya bengkak bekas pukulan yang begitu keras. Disekelilingnya bertebaran 5 tubuh remaja laki-laki lainnya yang pingsan, saking tidak kuatnya menahan luka disekujur tubuh mereka. Dia-remaja laki-laki itu-berjalan mundur dengan langkah yang bergetar, mencoba untuk kabur. Sayangnya ia terpojok di permukaan dinding berbatu bata.

"Jangan macam-macam lagi padaku.", ucap seorang remaja laki-laki berambut _silver _dengan nada datar, walaupun matanya yang memiliki lensa berwarna merah itu menatap dengan tatapan mengancam. Kedua tangan remaja berambut silver itu menarik kerah seragam remaja laki-laki yang terpojok itu. "Jangan pernah MACAM-MACAM padaku!", ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"B..baik! Aku tak akan pernah mengancammu lagi! Anak buahku juga tidak akan pernah macam-macam lagi denganmu, jadi kumohon...lepaskan aku!", ucap remaja laki-laki itu setengah teriak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia, Gilbert Nightray, seorang ketua geng berandalan kalah oleh Xerxes Break, remaja berdarah dingin yang selalu menghabisi siapapun yang berbuat masalah dengannya-sendirian-, meski dia anak yang pendiam. 6 lawan 1, dan yang 1 lah yang menang.

"Kulepaskan kau. Aku tak tertarik bertengkar dengan anak 'cengeng' sepertimu.", kata Xerxes sambil melepaskan kerah seragam Gilbert. Diapun pergi meninggalkan Gilbert dan anak buahnya.

**.**

_Apa itu hidup ?_

**.**

Langkah Xerxes terhenti sebentar."Tampaknya pipi kiriku luka. Besok saja minta diobati Sharon di UKS.", katanya sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Diapun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemennya.

_Mengapa aku hidup ? Apa tujuanku untuk hidup ? Mengapa aku dibiarkan tetap hidup ? Mengapa aku harus bertahan hidup ? Apa tujuanku untuk bertahan hidup ?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Aw! Sakit!", erang Xerxes kesakitan karena luka yang ada di pipi kirinya itu diobati.

"Padahal 2 hari yang lalu kau sudah bertengkar, kenapa kemarin kau bertengkar lagi ?", tanya seorang remaja perempuan yang duduk disamping kiri Xerxes sambil mengobati lukanya dengan nada sedikit marah, walau tatapan matanya menandakan bahwa ia khawatir.

"Mereka belum menyerah, harus kuhajar habis-habisan baru mereka menyerah.", kata Xerxes dengan nada datar, matanya menatap kosong kearah depan. Dia menoleh kesebelah kirinya.

**.**

_Dia khawatir._

**.**

"Sudah, tidak usah khawatir seperti itu, Sharon. Ini semua bukan masalahmu.", kata Xerxes kepada remaja perempuan bernama Sharon itu, adik kelasnya, menyadari pandangan khawatir Sharon itu.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bertengkar, dengan begitu aku tidak akan khawatir kau terluka.", balas Sharon sambil menempelkan plester obat dipipi kiri Xerxes. Dia menutup kotak P3K, beranjak dari kasur dan menaruhnya di lemari obat yang terdapat di UKS, ruangan dimana Xerxes dan Sharon berada. "Mendiang orangtuamu juga pasti akan sangat sedih dan kecewa.", lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan-", Xerxes berhenti sejenak. "-untuk hidupku yang suram ini ? Apa tujuanku untuk hidup ?", lanjutnya.

"hhhh, lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan hal aneh seperti itu, Kak Xarks.", jawab Sharon sambil menoleh kearah Xerxes-yang dipanggilnya Kak Xarks.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa tujuanmu untuk hidup dan bertahan hidup, Sharon ?", tanya Xerxes lagi. Dia begitu galau.

"Itu...", Sharon berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini tujuan hidup atau bukan, tapi aku ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaan seseorang, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukabulka.", jawab Sharon, dia tersenyum kecil, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Permintaan siapa yang ingin kau kabulkan ? Apa permintaanya ?", tanya Xerxes penasaran.

"Itu rahasia. Ra. Si. A! Meskipun dia tak pernah mengatakan permintaannya padaku, tapi aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Sayangnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan padanya.", jawab Sharon, tersenyum kecil.

"Aneh.", ucap Xerxes dengan nada datar yang terkesan mengejek.

"Huh biarkan saja!", balas Sharon, kesal. Xerxes hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sharon.

**.**

_Sungguh manis, perempuan ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Inilah Xerxes Break, seorang remaja berusia sekitar 17 tahun. Kehidupannya mulai suram semenjak kepergian orangtuanya karena kecelakaan mobil. Kejadiannya sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu. Disaat kejadian Xerxes juga ada dalam mobil yang ditunggangi kedua orangtuanya, namun dia hanya mendapat luka ringan. Kebutuhannya setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal ditanggung oleh kerabat juga uang warisan orangtuanya. Semenjak kejadian itu Xerxes menjalani kehidupannya tanpa semangat, sering mengamuk, dan sering bertanya-tanya apa tujuannya hidup dan mengapa dia tetap hidup. Karena itu juga teman-teman yang dulu sering bermain dengannya menjauhinya, kecuali Sharon. Perempuan yang lebih muda 1 tahun dengan Xerxes ini selalu menemaninya, walaupun Xerxes mengamuk, dia selalu bisa menenangkannya. Dialah satu-satunya teman Xerxes sekarang. Walaupun Xerxes adalah anak yang dingin juga pendiam, namun jika berada didekat Sharon dia bisa tersenyum juga tertawa. Sharon lan satu-satunya orang yang selalu peduli juga khawatir dengan Xerxes. Dia selalu berada didekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Kak Xarks, menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa ?", tanya Sharon tiba-tiba sambil menutup novel beraliranromantis yang sebelumnya ia baca.

"Kau sudah terlalu terpengaruh oleh novel-novel yang kau baca ya ?", tanya Xerxes dingin. Sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut, saat dia sedang menikmati angin pertengahan musim semi di taman sehabis pulang sekolah, menemani Sharon mencari suasana yang cukup bagus untuk mengkhayati membaca novel, dan tiba-tiba diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Sudah jawab saja! Tidak usah komentar.", jawab Sharon, kesal dan kecewa dengan pertanyaan Xerxes tadi.

"Entahlah.", jawab Xerxes datar.

"Cih!", ucap Sharon kecewa. "Kalau begitu adakah seorang perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu Kak Xarks pikirkan ?", tanyanya antusias.

"...ada, tapi kenapa yang kau tanyakan perempuan ?", ucap Xerxes.

"BENARKAH? Wow hebat, tak kusangka.", kata Sharon heboh.

"Hanya memikirkan saja kok!", balas Xerxes, kali ini tidak datar. Alisnya mengkerut, walaupun pipinya berseri-seri.

"Hihihi jarang sekali Kak Xarks begini hihihi.", tawa Sharon pelan. "Siapakah perempuan beruntung itu ?", tanya Sharon lagi.

"'Perempuan beruntung' ? Kenapa beruntung ?", tanya Xerxes bingung.

"Tentu saja beruntung, Kak Xarks walaupun dingin tapi sebetulnya baik. Kalau tersenyum tampan lagi!", seru Sharon dengan raut wajah yang begitu bahagia.

**.**

_Dasar bodoh, tapi begitu manis._

**.**

Xerxes tersenyum sebentar. "Tuh kan, kalau tersenyum Kak Xarks tampan!"

"Perempuan itu...", belum sempat Xerxes memberitahukan siapa nama perempuan yang selalu dipikirkannya, Sharon menyela dengan suatu pertanyaan, "Apakah kau menyukainya ?".

"Menurutmu rasa suka itu seperti apa ?", Xerxes balik bertanya.

"Menurutku rasa suka itu...yaaah seperti kau selalu memikirkannya, kau sangat senang jika kau berada didekatnya, seperti itu mungkin. Apa kau menyukai perempuan itu, Kak Xarks ?", jawab Sharon, lalu bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin.", jawab Xerxes singkat.

"Siapakah perempuan itu ?", tanya Sharon.

**.**

_Baru kali ini perasaanku meluap-luap saking bahagia dengan apa yang akan kukatakan._

**.**

"Dia adalah...kau.", jawab Xerxes sambil tersenyum lebar menerawang pemandangan langit sore berhiaskan pohon sakura. Baru kali ini, setelah orangtuanya meninggal dia bisa tersenyum selebar itu.

"A..aku ?", tanya Sharon terbata-bata. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam, tanda bahwa Sharon malu. Xerxes tidak menjawabnya, dia yakin bahwa Sharon pasti tahu jawabannya.

Suasana menjadi hening sementara. "Bagaimana perasaanmu...padaku ?", tanya Xerxes, masih menampakkan senyumannya, meskipun dia sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang...sama seperti Kak Xarks.", jawab Sharon pelan, masih menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam itu, namun terlihat senyuman kecil yang begitu manis menghiasi wajahnya. Xerxes senangnya bukan main. Dia tersenyum, hampir tertawa saking senangnya. Dia kembali menerawang langit sore, dan diapun menggenggam tangan kanan Sharon dengan tangan kirinya.

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara angin musim semi dan suara orang berlalu-lalang melewati dua orang itu tanpa menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Atmosfer diantara Xerxes dan Sharon canggung, namun mereka menikmati atmosfer seperti itu. Hanya duduk di bangku taman, menikmati angin yang berhembus, Xerxes menggenggam tangan kanan Sharon, menyampaikan suatu kehangatan-yang tidak jelas seperti apa kehangatan itu- juga rasa suka yang meluap-luap. Kelopak bunga sakura yang tertiup angin berguguran, menari-nari dihadapan dua orang yang kini hanya membisu, setelah mereka mengubah hubungan awal mereka yang sebatas sahabat, menjadi hubungan yang lebih pasti, hanya bisa dijalin oleh 1 perempuan dan 1 lelaki. Dengan berubahnya hubungan mereka, mereka juga akan menjalani hari yang baru mulai esok hari.

**.**

**.**

_Terimakasih, Sharon._

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

* * *

><p>MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH MAU BACA! Duh, eyke nangis saking terharunya :")<p>

Tadinya mau dibikin oneshot, tapi belom ada ide untuk kelanjutannya /plak

maaf ya bersambungnya kurang seru :C

nah dimohon berikan kritik/saran/pujian(plak)/hujatan juga bolee~ :)

Boleh lewat **review, PM, twitter, facebook.**

* * *

><p><strong>preview for the next chapter: <strong>Xerxes Break menjalani hidupnya kini lebih bersemangat dibanding sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak pusing lagi dengan tujuan hidup dan semacamnya. Namun, ada seseorang yang menyandera Sharon demi balas dendam dengan Xerxes. Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan Xerxes dan Sharon ?

* * *

><p>Okedeeh, byebye~ See you in next chapter :D<p> 


	2. Decision

**HALOOO! Midori is here~**

So sorry, lama update. Abis bingung mau ngetik kayak gimana bahasanya, takut jelek T_T (author juga kebanyakan main looklet & piano, dasar gak bertanggung jawab)

Maaf ya kalo ga banyak perubahan dibanding chapter sebelumnya

**gaje, typo, abal, dll**. dalam fanfic ini mohon dimaafkan yaa :)

**Disclaimer: **Character punya **Jun Mochizuki**, ada beberapa kalimat yg ngambil dari lirik lagunya** Big Bang - Tell Me Goodbye** (ga kreatip), khayalan dalam cerita ini punyakuwh~ :D

Nah, **hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong>PURPOSE FOR LIFE part 2<strong>

**(c) Midorishi Seki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan berlalu setelah hari dimana hubungan antara Xerxes dan Sharon berubah. Semenjak kejadian itu juga suasana hati Xerxes pun berubah. Biasanya selalu ditutupi oleh awan hitam, namun sekarang awan hita itu telah pergi dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari suasana hati Xerxes. Dia tidak memusingkan lagi tentang tujuannya hidup. Yang selalu ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah seorang perempuan yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya, Sharon.

Xerxes berjalan dengan membungkukkan badan juga menatap orang-orang yang melewati sekitarnya dengan sorotan yang tajam, seolah-olah jika menatapnya lebih dekat seribu pisau akan menancap tubuhmu. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Sharon, Xerxes selalu berjalan dengan menegapkan badan. Dia juga tidak memberi tatapan tajam seperti biasanya.

Sudah dua bulan hubungan ini berjalan. Keseharian Xerxes dipenuhi oleh Sharon. Xerxes selalu menjemput Sharon pergi ke sekolah dengan sepedanya. Setiap istirahat makan siang mereka selalu pergi ke atap sekolah. Tak jarang Sharon membawa masakan buatannya untuk dimakan Xerxes. Seusai sekolah, Xerxes selalu mengantar Sharon ketempat yang Sharon inginkan, seperti toko buku, taman, dan lain-lainnya. Sebelum pulang menuju apartemennya, Xerxes selalu mampir ke rumah Sharon terlebih dahulu. Saat akhir pekan, Xerxes selalu mengajak Sharon pergi dengannya, entah itu ke taman, ke kafe, dan lain-lainnya. Karena hubungan ini, Xerxes menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seperti biasa seusai sekolah Xerxes menunggu Sharon di gerbang sekolah. Xerxes menunggu Sharon yang sedang ada kegiatan klub didepan gerbang sekolah. Dia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sambil menatap langit berhias sinar oranye, tanda bahwa belahan dunia bagian Xerxes tinggal akan kehilangan cahaya matahari dan akan digantikan oleh cahaya rembulan.

Tak lama kemudian Sharon datang. "Kak Xarks! Maaf membuatmu menunggu." seru Sharon memanggil Xerxes. Xerxes pun menghentikan senandungnya dan menoleh kearah suara Sharon memanggilnya.

"Ya tak apa. Ayo pulang." kata Xerxes sambil menjinjing sepedanya menuju tempat Sharon. Diapun menaiki kursi paling depan. "Ayo naik."

"Iya" kata Sharon sambil menaiki kursi paling belakang. Tangannya menggelayut pada perut Xerxes. Kepalanya disenderkan ke punggung Xerxes.

Xerxes hanya tersenyum menyadari tingkah Sharon. Diapun mengayuh roda sepeda menuju rumah Sharon.

"Mereka benar-benar pacaran ya ?" tanya seseorang laki-laki yang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin yang berhembus.

"Tentu saja! Mereka sudah berboncengan sepeda sejak dua bulang yang lalu, padahal sebelumnya tidak 'kan ?" jawab seseorang laki-laki. Tangan kirinya menunjuk pada Xerxes dan Sharon yang sedang menaiki sepeda meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hee, hebat juga Break, bisa mendapatkan pacar secantik itu. Ya 'kan, Gil ?" ucap laki-laki itu pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Gil, kependekkan dari Gilbert.

"Yah begitulah, Vince." jawab Gilbert singkat pada orang yang dipanggilnya Vince ini, atau kependekkan dari Vincent. Mereka berdua, Gilbert dan Vincent, adalah kakak-beradik keluarga Nightray. Mereka berdua adalah berandalan yang sangat ditakuti, walaupun ketakutan itu cenderung diberikan kepada Vincent, sang adik.

Vincent jauh lebih menakutkan Gilbert. Memang, wajah Gilbert terlihat lebih menakutkan, sedangkan Vincent terlihat lebih ramah. Vincent sangat menyayangi Gilbert, atau lebih tepatnya seorang _brother complex_, sehingga siapapun yang mengganggu Gilbert juga dirinya, Vincent akan menyiksa dengan senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajahnya. Dia senang melihat orang yang mengganggu itu tersiksa.

Terkadang Gilbert merasa kasihan pada orang yang disiksa Vincent, namun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tak bisa membalas alasan Vincent yang menyatakan bahwa semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk Gilbert.

"Hei Gil, bukankah Break pernah menghajarmu ?" tanya Vincent sambil tersenyum licik. Tangannya dilipat di dada.

"Ya pernah. Aku ingin membalas dendam, sayang dia terlalu kuat." Jawab Gilbert teringat saat dihajar habis-habisan oleh Xerxes. Padahal anak buahnya ada banyak, namun Xerxes tetap bisa mengatasinya seorang diri.

"Mau kubalaskan dendam mu ?" tawar Vincent pada kakaknya itu sambil menoleh kearah Gilbert.

"Terserah kau." jawab Gilbert sambil mendengus, tanda bahwa ia pasrah dengan kelakuan adiknya itu. Vincent pun tersenyum lebih licik. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia sedang memikirkan suatu rencana.

Vincent dan Xerxes adalah dua orang yang sangat ditakuti di sekolah. Namun keduanya tidak pernah bertengkar saling melawan satu sama lain karena mereka pikir tidak ada masalah diantar mereka berdua. Meskipun Vincent adik Gilbert, dia tidak terlibat dalam pertengkarang Gilbert dan anak buahnya melawan Xerxes. Namun kini yang berpikiran begitu hanya Xerxes. Vincent tidak terima kakak tersayangnya itu dikalahkan Xerxes, dan dia ingin Xerxes merasakan akibatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan tidak sebaik sebelumnya. Kabar bahwa Xerxes mempuanyai pacar sudah tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hal ini menyebabkan beberapa kelompok yang pernah dikalahkan Xerxes memanfaatkan Sharon untuk membalaskan dendam mereka pada Xerxes.

Cara yang mereka gunakan ada berbagai macam, meneror Sharon, menyandera Sharon, atau ada yang menggoda dan melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Sharon karena tertarik dengan rupa Sharon yang cantik. Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi lima kali dalam seminggu. Keseharian yang indah sebelumnya harus digantikan dengan pertengkaran dan perasaan kacau.

Walaupun Xerxes bisa menghentikan tingkah orang-orang itu dengan menghajar mereka habis-habisan sampai tak bisa berkutik lagi, perasaannya kacau, bercampur dengan perasaan marah dan kecewa. Marah karena orang-orang itu berani mengganggu Sharon, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena walaupun bisa mengatasi semuanya, Xerxes membiarkan Sharon mendapati kenangan buruk.

Selain perasaannya yang kacau, tubuhnya lelah karena harus bertengkar habis-habisan dalam jangka waktu yang begitu dekat. Karena hal itulah beberapa hari Xerxes tidak masuk sekolah karena terlalu lelah, juga terkena flu.

Saat ini dia terbaring di kasurnya. Lengan bawah tangan kanannya menutup pandangan Xerxes akan kesilaluan sinar matahari jam 12 siang yang memasuki kamar Xerxes melalui jendela kamar Xerxes yang terbuka.

**.**

_Panas, pusing, kacau, lemah. Tak ada hari yang lebih buruk selain hari ini. Meski hari kematian orangtuaku lebih buruk._

_._

Sebentar lagi kesadaran Xerxes akan hilang, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel. Xerxes dengan malasnya mengambil ponselnya yang ada diatas meja kecil disebelah kasurnya. Dia melihat layar yang tertulis, 'you've got a new message' dan segera memencet tombol ujung kiri paling atas menandakan dia ingin melihat isi pesan tersebut.

From: Sharon

Message: Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini ? Sudah lebih baik, kah ? Jangan lupa makan dan minum obat ya. Hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah aku akan mengunjungi Kak Xarks. Kalau Kak Xarks tertidur, nanti akan kutelfon ;)

Xerxes hanya tersenyum kecil melihat isi pesan itu. Pesan itu sebagai penghibur dari pikirannya yang kacau, begitu menurut Xerxes. Diapun meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian dia tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat tenang, tanpa menyadari apa yang akan terjadi sehabis pulang sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam berhembus lebih kencang dibanding siang hari, membuat ranting-ranting pohon bergesek sehingga menimbulkan suara. Hujan yang cukup deras turun. Suara tetesan-tetesannya terdengat begitu jelas. Suara klakson mobil terdengar sangat nyaring. Jendela dengan kusen berwarna putih itu tidak ditutup, membiarkan melodi gaduh ala malam hari itu mengganggu tidur seorang pemuda berambut _silver_. Juga angin yang berhembus lebih kencang dibanding biasanya membiarkan hembusan anginnya memasuki ruangan dan menyapu rambut _silver _milik pemuda yang tertidur itu.

Suara disekitar apartemen makin menjadi-jadi. Xerxes pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Lho, aku tertidur ?" gumamnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, mungkin habis memiliki mimpi buruk. Keringat menuruni pipi Xerxes. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menutup jendela kamarnya agar suara gaduh diluar tidak begitu terdengar.

"Oh iya, bukannya Sharon ingin datang kesini ? Kok belum datang ?" gumamnya lagi. Xerxes jadi sedikit khawatir mengapa Sharon tidak menelfonnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Xerxes berbunyi juga bergetar, tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati nama Sharon tertera dalam layarnya. Xerxes lega dan segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Namun suara yang ada diseebrang bukan suara Sharon.

"Selamat malam, Break." ucap suara disebrang sana dengan nada ceria, berbeda dengan Xerxes yang terkejut karena bukan suara Sharon yang dia dengar, melainkan suara seorang laki-laki. Xerxes tidak membalas suara laki-laki tadi, sudah jadi kebiasaannya jika ditelfon oleh orang yang dia tidak tahu, dia tidak akan berbicara sedikitpun sebelum tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Halo ? Kenapa tak kau balas ? Ah, pasti kau menungguku memperkenalkan diriku karena aku sembarangan menggunakan ponsel orang yang kau kenal baik ya ?" lanjut orang itu. "Namaku Vincent, Vincent Nightray. Adik Gilbert Nightray." kata laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Adik Gilbert ? Si pengecut itu ? Mengapa kau menelfonku menggunakan ponsel Sharon ?" balas Xerxes.

"Haha berani sekali kau menghina kakakku seperti itu. Oh, jadi gadis cantik ini namanya Sharon ya ? Namanya pun juga cantik ya." Kata Vincent dengan nada bicara yang ramah.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Mengapa ponselnya bisa ada di tanganmu ?" balas Xerxes gusar.

"Rasanya pertanyaanmu sebelumnya bukan seperti itu. Ah, biarlah. Biar kujawab pertanyaanmun dengan suara yang sangat kau harapkan atau mungkin tidak kau harapkan untuk kau dengar." terdengar Vincent seperti berbicara dengan seseorang.

"KAK XARKS!" teriak seorang gadis diseberang sana. Tubuh Xerxes mendadak kaku. Dia terkejut mendengar suara teriakkan gadis itu. Bukan karena teriakannya yang nyaring, namun karena suara gadis itu sangat dikenal baik oleh Xerxes.

**.**

_Sharon. Pasti suara Sharon!_

**_._**

"Sudah dengar ? Aku cukup kasihan melihat keadaannya, jadi biar kusampaikan apa yang ingin gadis ini sampaikan padamu. Dia ingin kau menolongnya. Datanglah ke gang tempat kau menghajar Gil, kau pasti masih ingat dimana 'kan ?" kata Vincent dengan nada ramah yang mengancam. Setelah itu, Vincent memutuskan telfon.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Xerxes membanting ponselnya. Dia segera berlari keluar apartemen hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah kaos tipis berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu tua, celana piama, juga bertelanjang kaki. Dia berlari menuju gang sempit tempatnya dulu menghajar Gilbert dan anak buahnya.

Xerxes berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli dengan kondisi fisiknya yang masih lemah dan lelah, juga dengan hujan deras yang turun. Keringat yang mengucur bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan yang mengenai wajah Xerxes. Lagi-lagi perasaannya kacau. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah dia harus menyelamatkan Sharon.

Akhirnya Xerxes tiba di gang tersebut. Dia berlari kecil menuju ujung gang, letaknya cukup jauh dari depan gang yang sempit itu. Gang itu mempunyai banyak cabang, namun menuju tempat Xerxes pernah menghajar Gilbert hanya tinggal berjalan lurus sampai ujung.

Setibanya di ujung gang, Xerxes sangat terkejut. Pupilnya membesar, untuk sejenak tak bergerak, mematung saking terkejutnya. Didepannya terilhat Sharon yang tersungkur dengan dengan mulut yang ditempeli semacam lakban. Kedua tangannya dipegang keras dengan orang yang ada dibelakangnya, Gilbert. Xerxes sangat marah. Tangannya sudah mengepal, bersiap untuk memukul Gilbert.

_._

_._

_**DUAAAKK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebelum Xerxes sempat memberikan pukulannya pada Gilbert, dia harus menerima sebuah pukulan bat _baseball _yang cukup keras dibagian belakang kepalanya. Bat itu terkena ceceran darah Xerxes yang berasal dari belakang kepalanya. Xerxes pun terjatuh tengkurap. Darah menetes dan mengalir lebih cepat karena hujan.

Pupil Sharon membesar begitu melihat kejadian tersebut. Dia mencondongkan badannya kedepan, tempat Xerxes tergeletak, namun cengkraman tangan Gilbert sangat kuat, membuat Sharon tak berdaya.

"Beruntung sekali Break sedang dalam kondisi lemah, sehingga segala aksinya melambat." tutur Gilbert.

"Aku tak pernah bertengkar dengannya sebelumnya, jadi tak tahu." balas Vincent sambil menyeka pipinya yang juga tercecer darah Xerxes.

"Bagus sekali hujan, dengan begini bajuku yang terkena darah Break akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Juga...-" Vincent berhenti sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sharon yang sudah berlinang air mata, "-dengan cuaca seperti ini pacarmu ini juga akan lebih cepat mati. Sekalipun kau melaporkan tindakan ini pada polisi, mereka tidak akan bisa menangkap kita." lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar sambil melempar bat itu ke tubuh Xerxes. Sharon mencondongkan badannya lagi, berusaha mengeluarkan suara, namun tak berhasil.

"Ayo pulang Gil." ajak Vincent. Gilbert pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan segera berlari kearah Vincent dan merekapun meninggalkan Xerxes dan Sharon. Sharon melepaskan lakban yang menempel dimulutnya dan menghampiri Xerxes.

Xerxes yang saat itu masih setengah sadar melirik Sharon yang menghampirinya. Tampang Sharon sangat kusut. Terdapat bekas lakban yang menempel, pipinya merah seperti bekas tamparan. Air matanya mengalir deras.

**.**

_Kenapa menangis ? Aku tak bisa menerima, tamgisan itu. Jangan menangis untukku._

**_._**

Sharon terlihat mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh ditanah_._ Dia lalu mengetik sesuatu dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Wajahnya pucat, ekspresi khawatir tergambar jelas dalam wajahnya yang cantik itu.

**.**

_Jika kau kehilangan senyumanmu, maka aku akan menempatkan kesalahan pada diriku sendiri. Semua ini salahku, membuatmu menangis, mendapatkan kenangan buruk, menghilangkan senyumanmu, juga... Menghancurkan tujuan hidupku._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gelap. Dimana ini ? Ah ada cahaya!_

Xerxes membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang bukan kamarnya. Xerxes menyadari dirinya yang terbaring dikasur itu segera duduk.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang memengang sebuah buku yang terbuka, cukup terkejut.

"L.. Liam ?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak terkena amnesia. Kau masih mengingatku." kata laki-laki bernama Liam itu menutup bukunya. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Xerxes.

"K.. kenapa kau ada disini ? Ini dimana ?" tanya Xerxes lagi bingung mengapa sepupunya itu bersama Xerxes juga bingung dimana dia sebenarnya.

"Ini rumah sakit. 3 hari yang lalu kau terkapar karena kepalamu dipukul, 'kan ? Sharon memberitahuku karena dia bingung harus memberitahu siapa. Selama 3 hari kau koma. Aku dan Sharon bergantian menjagamu." jelas Liam panjang juga lengkap menjawab pertanyaan Xerxes.

"Sharon... dimana dia ?" tanya Xerxes dengan raut wajah muram.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu dia menemanimu, namun dia pulang karena ada hal yang harus diurus." jelas Liam sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang letaknya sedikit menurun. Xerxes hanya diam menanggapi penjelasan Liam.

Suasana cukup hening untuk sementara. Beberapa lama kemudian pintu kamar tempat Xerxes dan Liam berada terbuka. Dibalik pintu itu, terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambur berwarna _peach _memasuki kamar. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kak Xarks ? Kau sudah sadar ?" tanya gadis itu hampir menangis saking terkejutnya.

"Ya. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sharon." jawab Xerxes dengan senyum kecil yang terkesan menyedihkan. Sharon sedikit bingung melihat sikap Xerxes yang sedikit 'aneh'. Suasana menjadi canggung. Xerxes dan Sharon sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri. Mereka seperti ingin mengungkapka sesuatu namun bingung bagaimana mengutarakannya. Liam yang menyadari kondisi ini keluar dari kamar. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua dalam kamar itu.

"Kak Xarks, ada yang ingin kukatakan." kata Sharon dengan suara pelan. Xerxes hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Sebenarnya... Ayahku akan dimutasi ke Thailand selama 2 tahun, sampai aku lulus SMA. Mulai minggu depan aku akan berangkat ke Thailang. Setelah lulus SMA aku akan kuliah di Inggris. Aku pun tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Inggris." katanya lagi, sedih. Untuk sejenak tak ada suara, namun Xerxes pun membalas perkataan Sharon.

"Kalau begitu waktunya tepat sekali." balasnya. Hal itu membuat Sharon bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud Xerxes.

"Selama ini aku selalu senang melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa, cantik sekali." kata Xerxes sambil tersenyum, namun alisnya menurun, membuatnya terlihat sedih.

"Saat kau tersenyum, saat itu juga aku pasti akan tersenyum dan senang. Karena itulah aku berpikir bahwa aku ingin selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Dengan menjadi pacarmu, akhirnya aku menemukan tujuan hidupku, yaitu membuatmu tersenyum." Xerxes menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Tapi... Kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, juga hari-hari sebelumnya, gara-gara aku, kau jadi mengalami itu semua. Diteror, disandera, dilecehkan, kau pasti sangat terpukul. Aku pun juga terpukul. Karena itu..." ucapan Xerxes terhenti sejenak.

Xerxes menatap mata Sharon lekat-lekat. Sharon menunjukkan ekspresi bingung juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan Xerxes katakan. Sedangkan Xerxes dipenuhi perasaan putus asa. Xerxes mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sharon. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi. "Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." lanjutnya.

Atmosfer dalam ruangan itu kini jauh lebih tegang. Sharon sangat terkejut, bahkan dia bisa merasakan derasnya darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Untuk sejenak nafasnya tertahan. Keringat dingin mulai menetes. Sharon tak bergerak ataupun berbiacara membalas ucapan Xerxes, diam mematung.

"Karena kalau kita tetap mempertahankan hubungan seperti ini, kau pasti..." Xerxes tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia kehilangan kata-kata. Lagi-lagi suasana tegang memenuhi kamar rumah sakit itu. Sharon tetap berdiri mematung, namun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Xerxes hanya diam seribu kata. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang menyelimuti kaki Xerxes.

"K.. Kenapa kau berpikir ingin mengakhiri hubungan i... Ini ?" tanya Sharon terbata-bata. Air matanya pelan-pelan menuruni pipinya.

"Karena hubungan seperti ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada, namun sudah terlanjur terbentuk dan harus diakhiri. Saatnya tepat sekali, seminggu lagi kita akan berpisah. Lupakanlah aku, carilah laki-laki yang lebih baik dibanding aku. Kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya. Kalau kau bahagia aku juga bahagia." jawab Xerxes sambil menatap Sharon.

"Apa kau tak akan menyesal dengan keputusan seperti ini ?" tanya Sharon lagi.

"Banyak hal yang akan kusesali, namun kebahagiaan mu adalah yang utama. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia jika sudah pindah." balas Xerxes sambil tersenyum, tapi terlihat bahwa dia sedih dan putus asa. Namun menurutnya kebahagiaan Sharon yang utama, dan Sharon akan lebih bahagia jika berpisah dengannya.

"Baiklah jika menurut Kak Xarks begini lebih baik." kata Sharon. Kini air matanya terus menuruni pipi Sharon.

"Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir kita akan bertemu, banyak hal yang akan kuurus dan aku tak akan sempat menjenguk Kak Xarks..." kata Sharon berhenti sejenak. Dia menyeka air matanya lalu melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Kak Xarks bilang banyak hal yang akan kau sesali, dan mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan penyesalan itu, namun janganlah hidup dalam penyesalan. Bangkitlah, jangan terus bersedih karena penyesalan, perbaikilah kesalahan yang kau sesali itu, Kak Xarks." kata Sharon dengan nada serius, tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

Xerxes mendengar perkataan Sharon terkejut sesaat, nafasnya tertahan. "Terimakasih, Sharon." kata Xerxes sambil menundukkan kepala. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, tapi juga lega.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa suatu saat kita aka bertemu lagi atau tidak, tapi... Selamat tinggal." Kata Sharon sambil memutar badannya membelakangi Xerxes dan menuju pintu kamar. Sharon membuka knop pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Untuk beberapa detik Xerxes memperhatikan pintu kamar, lalu dia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat putus asa. Liam pun membuka pintu kamar. "Keluarlah, Liam. Aku butuh waktu sendirian." kata Xerxes pada Liam yang baru saja selangkah memasuki kamar. Liam pun keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

Xerxes begitu putus asa, depresi. Padahal belum satu jam dia berpisah dengan Sharon, namun rasanya sangat menyengsarakan. Sangat ingin menangis, namun setetes air mata tidak keluar. Ingin sekali berteriak, namun mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun rasanya sangat sulit. Rasanya jika menghancurkan sesuatu perasaannya akan lebih lega, namun Xerxes hanya bisa diam, bernafas tidak teratur. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa melampiaskan segala rasa depresinya, rasanya mau gila.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir, namun terlalu cepat. Tapi sudah tak bisa diubah, sudah terlanjur terjadi dan Xerxes pun tak bisa mengubahnya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sharon sebelumnya, jangan hidup dalam penyesalan, bangkitlah, jangan terus bersedih, perbaikilah kesalahan.

**_._**

_Meski akan memakan waktu yang lama, aku akan bangkit, tidak bersedih atas penyesalanku, juga memperbaiki kesalahanku._

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MAKASIIH UDAH MAU BACA AMPE AKHIR, HUHUHUH Midori terharu T_T<strong>

Sebenernya gak TBC juga sih, cuma nanti ada tambahan, jadi gimana yaa -_-

Seperti biasa **kritik/saran/pujian/hujatan** harap diberi ^^

Okedeeeh babay, si yu in next chapter :D/


End file.
